The Weight of Fame
by Gunblade Girl
Summary: Squall and Rinoa have two sons. One's a well behaved SeeD, the other one a troublemaker who hates his hero of a father. When he loses the only person he loves, he'll have to find his way in life.


**The Weight of Fame**

****

_            "Listening only to his courage and the cries of the world, Squall Leonhart raised his powerful gunblade and delivered the final blow to the evil Ultimecia. She died cursing his name and his kind, freeing the world from her domination, allowing time to flow as it always did. Peace was at least and the Great Squall Leonhart could finally settle down. He married his beloved Sorceress, Rinoa Heartilly and they would live happily ever after."_

- _The Life of the Hero, final chapter _

"Pffh... More rubbish," the teenager said closing the book.

He took a quick look around, then, seeing he was alone in the library, he threw the book over his shoulder. The heavy document fell amongst others with similar titles: _'Squall's Legacy'_, _'The Knight who Saved the World'_, _'One SeeD, a Hero'_, etc...  Each one causing the face of the teenager to twist a little more with disgust.

All the events in these books were real, unfortunately. It all happened twenty years ago. Of course, some events were exagerated, made up for the books to be more interresting and sell more easily so no one of his age knew the actual story. He read so much about it, he didn't even want to know the real story. He already had more than enough.

Quite often it came to him to go to the library in Balamb Garden and mess things up. Just for fun. He could do whatever he pleased for he was...

"Not again!" a voice filled with discouragement exclaimed seeing the mess.

The librarian girl looked up to the young man standing in the middle of all the books scattered across the place and granted him a mad frown.

"Connor Leonhart!! You're gonna clean that mess up right now!"

"Ha! Like I ever did!"

"You little...!"

Connor jumped out of the book mess and ran to the exit with a wide smile.

"Ha, ha, ha! I like this so much, I could do it for the rest of my life!"

Too busy laughing, he wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he bumped into someone. He bumped so hard he dropped down.

"Ow! Can't you watch where you're going, stupid?!"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Connor's face lightened up at the sound of the voice and it caused his face to look up. His eyes met the face of a nineteen year old man with black hair, hazel eyes and asian features. Everyone could identify him as Rinoa's son, Connor's older brother.

"Tyja! When did you get back?"

"Just now," the elder one answered reaching his hand to Connor's.

The sixteen year old boy was brought back on his feet and gave his brother a hug. Tyja has just come back from a mission. He was a proud SeeD just like his father. He was often sent around the world on missions and he was pretty skillful. On the other hand, Connor was a rebel. Messing with the library was one of the many things he caused in Garden. It included eating the cafeteria's food even though he wasn't a student, walk around the place and get in the way, scare the cadets and someimes, even burst into classrooms to cause a fuss. He was never interested in entering SeeD. Even at home he wasn't doing anything. He would just watch T.V. or play video games all day long. People were often amazed at how different these tow behaved even though they were both the sons of Squall Leonhart, Balamb Garden's SeeD leader.

"Are you staying for a while?" Connor asked hopefully.

Though Tyja was a SeeD and though Connor didn't like SeeD or his father, he really loved his brother. When they were together, Tyja was never talking about SeeDs, fights or missions. He was telling Connor about his travels around the world, the cities he went to, the people he met, the sceneries he witnessed. Connor never got tired of listening to him talking.

"I'll go home later. I must see the Commander first, then I'll head home."

"Alright. Be quick, heh?"

"Sure. You should go home right away before you get into anymore trouble."

"Hmph! I do what I want!"

"Connor..."

The younger boy looked at his brother and winked.

"I'll go home, now."

And he ran towards the exit. Tyja shook his head in disapproval, then smiled. Just like Squall, Tyja often thought it was a shame that Connor didn't want to be a SeeD. He was the only one who knew how skillful his brother really was.

He took a deep breath and hurried to the office on the third floor to report his team's doings on the last mission to the Commander: Squall Leonhart.

Back to Balamb Town, Connor bursted in his house, banging the door against the wall before slapping it closed. Not taking his shoes off, he jumped over the couch and landed on it. He grabbed a controller and turned the television on along with his game console, already holding his favorite game: a shooting game. He was getting good and never got tired of it.

He could hear a voice in another room. The voice of his mother, probably on phone again. Probably talking about him judging from her sorry tone. Connor frowned. He didn't care anyway.

The voice turned silent. She hanged up. He heard steps, meaning she was coming his way. He could feel her behind him when he didn't hear anymore steps. He felt her weight as she leant on the back of the couch but that didn't stop him from vaporizing his 100th enemy spaceship. After a moment, her constent silence made him uneasy and he started to feel annoyed. He knew he'd have to deal with it sooner or later so he turned the console off for he knew he'd get the chance to save the universe again later.

"What is it?" Connor asked with an annoyed tone turning to his mother.

She was frowning at him, quite disapointed once more.

With her hair held in a neat plait, for a thirty-seven year old woman, Rinoa was still a fine looking woman. Connor always thought so. With the face she was showing now, small wrinkles appeared between her eyes. Squall had some too, but only because he used to frown too much in his younger days.

"How long do you plan on doing this, Connor? When you're not wasting time in front of the television, you're causing trouble in Garden!"

"So what?" he asked a defying way.

Rinoa raised her arms and looked at the sky.

"Ugh! Squall was never like that!"

Connor lost his defying smile and suddenly got real mad. He got up so suddenly Rinoa was startled.

"I don't want to be anything close to what that man is!" he exclaimed waving his arm out. "Everyone likes him because he saved the world! Hey! He didn't do it alone! You were there plus four other people but everyone keeps talking about the Great Squall Leonhart! It makes me sick! He can't really be that perfect!"

"Connor, stop it..."

"He must have something to hide... being so famous, he could have all the girls he wanted!"

A hard slapping sound echoed in the house after he finished his sentence. Connor was keeping a hand on his cheek, facing the side of the couch. She never slapped him, but he never spoke his mind out either. He just went too far.

He looked back at his mother. Her face was full of tears but not for what she did. She was very disappointed in her son.

"Go to your room... I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"

"But Tyja's coming over tonight!" Connor exclaimed in distress.

"You should have thought about it before! Get out of my sight! Maybe a little discipline will teach you to respect your elders! Your father will also hear about this, you can count on it!"

"But..."

"We're done!"

Connor bit his lip and ran to his room, not forgetting to slam the door. It wasn't the first time she was trying to talk some sense in him, and not the first time Squall would hear about it. But it was the first time she slapped him and kept him from seeing his brother. He also knew Squall would not punish him anymore.

The fact was that Squall really loved both his sons. He got close to Tyja to help his training but Squall could feel a strong bond between him and Connor. He didn't want to force him to love or respect him, he wanted Connor to do that by himself, of his own will. Not that he didn't try in the past. He tried to get both Connor and Tyja in SeeD, but only Tyja was interested. Connor never wanted to. Since Connor was gifted with high fighting skills, Squall always thought it was a shame, but he also respected his decision.

Maybe somewhere, Connor wanted Squall to get mad at him, to force him to do something with his life. Squall always said it didn't matter, that he could do whatever he wanted. Himself never had a choice in life, always pushed everywhere, his fate sealed when he was but a kid. He wanted another life for his sons, a life they could choose and we proud of. If Connor wanted to spend his life watching t.v. and playing games, he wouldn't object and Rinoa knew it.

Of course, Connor was allowed to join the family for dinner. Tyja was often away and Rinoa knew Tyja's presence was keeping Connor from going crazy. He loved his brother like he hated his father. He decided to behave for the occasion and not start an argument. He thought that the best way to do it was to simply ignore Squall and be all ears to Tyja's tales of his latest travels.

Squall never gave up trying to get to his rebellious son so once Tyja was done talking and Connor done being amazed at all the magnifiscence he was seeing, he tried to talk to him.

"What did you do today, Connor?" he asked with a smile of curiosity and interest.

"Like I always do: I caused trouble," Connor answered keeping his face over his plate.

"I'm glad to hear you admit it. I remember I used to get in trouble quite often at your age too..."

Tyja, Rinoa and even Connor looked at Squall with surprise.

"What? I was a teenager too someday! I was even doing worst things than you!"

"I don't believe you..." Connor trailed off.

"You know, history books usually keep quiet about the hero's younger days. I used to fight a lot. At least, you don't hurt anyone."

"Really, dad?" Tyja asked with bewilderment. "You got into fights?"

"Always with the same guy, but still, nearly every day."

A light appeared in Rinoa's eye and she smiled. 

"Seifer," she said.

"Yeah."

"Who won?" Tyja asked.

"You could never tell. We usually both ended up pretty badly."

Tyja laughed and Rinoa smiled seeing this conversation wasn't going on too badly. Connor was keeping his head down.

"Wow... the Great Squall Leonhart used to fight in his younger days..."

The laughter stopped and the air got dense.

"Can you avoid calling me that? I don't like it..." Squall said seriously.

Connor looked up at his father with surprise on his face.

"You really think I enjoy people looking at me and calling me the Great Squall?"

"Well..."

He didn't know what to say. Everyone always talked about him that way, he always read him called that in books. To find out he didn't like it...

"Please, men, we're together for the first time in a while, can't we just enjoy it?" Rinoa asked a pleading way.

"Sorry, dear," Squall said. "You're right."

"Sorry..." Connor said in a whisper.

It was true they were not together like this very often. Although he felt awkward with his father, he was thinking he did a good job staying calm. Tyja elbowed him, catching his attention. He raised a thumb and winked. Connor smiled. Tyja was thinking the same thing. Making him happy was making Connor feel good so he smiled and finished his meal.

The next day, Tyja stayed with his brother the whole day. Squall assured the boys they would not be disturbed so they could do whatever they wanted as long as they would stay out of trouble. With that warning, he winked at them. Connor didn't care. As long as he would be with his brother, nothing else mattered. 

They spent the day walking outside, making a fishing contest and walking on the beach, bare feet in the water since it was feeling so good. Then they went back home and decided to save the universe together playing Connor's game. Tyja never was strong at these games, but he knew Connor enjoyed it so he was the one to suggest they could play.

"Watch that fighter!" Connor warned. "We have to get to the mothership and destroy it!"

"Alright! I shot that fighter down! Shoot! There's one behind me! Connor!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it! ........Got it!"

"Thanks, man!"

The boys laughing together and playing a video game brought a smile to Rinoa's face looking at the scene from afar. The two slapped each other's hand.

"Yeah! We did it!"

"Next solar system, now!"

"I'm ready!"

They looked like normal teenagers.

Squall came back from Garden a little before dinner, looking a bit concerned but his face lightened up seeing his sons.

"Oh, no! I'm hit!" Tyja screamed.

"Eject yourself! I'll catch you!"

"I'm counting on you, bro! Ejection!"

"Gotcha!"

"Whew!"

Squall was smiling when Rinoa joined him.

"Did they do that the whole day?"

"No, just a few hours... It's almost sad to disturb them."

"I always thought Tyja didn't like these games, but he seems to enjoy this one."

"What do I do now?" Tyja asked.

"If you hit that button, you'll open a window and you'll be able to use other cannons from my fighter."

"Cool!"

The happy mother turned back to her husband and couldn't help but notice he was thoughtful despite his smile.

"What's wrong?" she inquired.

"Oh, I'll tell you everything during dinner. On second thought, later."

Rinoa could read her husband's mind so she understood his troubled expression.

"Tyja?"

"I'd like to avoid talking about it in front of Connor."

And then he put on a mask, like he used to do when he was a teenager himself to hide his feelings.

"Time to eat, boys!" Rinoa called.

"Yeah! Just let me save this... there!"

The television was turned off and the young men came to the table to share another meal with their parents.

"That game's pretty fun! I don't know why I never played it before!" Tyja exclaimed.

"Oh, it's the latest version. I have dad to thank for it."

Rinoa and Squall looked at each other. Rinoa with surprise and Squall with a smile. It wasn't happening very often that Connor was talking of Squall so casually, even less thank him. Then Squall bit his lip. They finally looked and sounded like one normal family. Did he have the right to put a stop to it? To take them apart? He would at least let him choose.

Dinner ended with the boys still talking about the great time they had together that day. Sometimes adding comments for their parents. Connor even had some for his father from time to time. Connor was so happy, he even helped his mother take the dishes to the sink and then offered to wash it. At first she wanted to help, but he insisted on doing it alone. She decided to join Squall and Tyja. Since the dining room was on the other side of the wall from the kitchen, they would be able to talk without Connor hearing anything.

"I know I let you free, Tyja," Squall started. "But I need a team of SeeDs for a mission to Trabia. Your team only awaits your approval, but I wanted to leave the choice to you. I'm asking you because you have experience and the difficulty level of this mission is a bit too high for knew SeeDs. If you refuse, I'll find someone else, but I wanted to ask you first."

Tyja joined his hands together on the table and kept silent for a while, staring at his hands. Then he turned his head to the kitchen where they could hear Connor humming along with the sound of the dishes.

"I'll do it."

"I'm not commanding you to."

"I know, but... I had a great time with Connor today, a really great time. Because I want it to happen again, I'll fight to make this world a better place. I'll do it."

"I was sure you'd say that, son. Do you think you'll be ready to leave early tomorrow morning?"

"Before Connor wakes up, you mean? No problem."

"Thanks."

"He's going to be disapppointed when he finds out," Rinoa warned.

"He'll understand," Tyja assured. "How long should the mission last?"  
            "A few days, depends how quickly you take care of it."

"I'll come back quickly."

"Don't ruch things out, you know it's dangerous."

"Dad, I'm a SeeD for two years, of course I know it's dangerous," Tyja reminded with a smile of confidence. "Just tell Connor we'll play more of his game when I get back."

"Sure."

The next morning, Connor bursted in his brother's room once he was up, but found it empty. Curious, he hurried downstairs to find only his mother sat at the table and no sign of Tyja.

"Have you seen Tyja, mom?" he asked with a frown.

Rinoa knew this was coming, of course.

"He left early this morning, son."

"Don't tell me: a mission?" Connor asked.

The Sorceress tried to guess her son's thoughts but his mind was closed.

"You guessed right, Connor."

"How long, this time?"

"A few days, but he wanted me to tell you he'll be back as fast as he can to play more of your game."

Connor faced his mother his back and clenched his fists.

"You must know that Squall gave him the choice, Connor, so don't get mad at him, okay?" Rinoa asked a pleading way.

The boy lowered his head then turned back and looked at his mother.

"Don't tell me he expected him to refuse! Tyja's a SeeD, of course he'd accept the mission for Hyne's sake! Well... I guess my brother is one of the, no... he's the best, so..."

He suddenly smiled widely.

"He'll come back soon, so it's alright! I'm going out, mom."

Rinoa granted him a comforted smile as he left.

"He better come back quickly," Connor whispered already missing his brother.

Three days later, a SeeD knocked at the door of the office on the third floor of Garden. Squall looked up his desk.

"Come in," he invited.

The door opened and two young men entered. They were bruised and dusty but also covered with dried blood. One of them dropped on his knees and started sobbing while the other one looked like he was holding his own sobs for a while.

Squall got up so fast his chair fell backwards and hit the floor with a heavy bang. He hurried to the duo as he recognized them as part of Tyja's squad.

"What? What happened? You look terrible!"

"T... Tyja..." the one on his knees said between two sobs.

"What?" Squall urged as he started panicking. "Where is he? What happened?"

"The enemy called reinforcements so we had to escape and get a plan. Tyja wanted to cover our escape. He said that since he's the son of a Sorceress and is good with magic..."

The young man lowered his head and shut his eyes full of pain.

"We went back once things calmed down because he didn't come and join us. We found him through the bodies of enemies, but it was already too late... He was still alive but we couldn't do anything anymore... He is gifted with high magic abilities but as the son of a Sorceress..."

"He's also immune to recovery spells... Hyne, no..."

"He's dead! Damn it! He died in front of our very eyes! And we couldn't do anything!!"

The SeeD leader was devastated. Tyja... he was dead...

"We brought his body back, Commander..."

"He died smiling, saying he was glad we all survived."

"Tyja..."

Squall lowered his head. He was having trouble breathing as he felt tears rush painfully to his eyes. He looked up again, thinking of something to say but then he widened his eyes. The door left opened showed Connor standing on the other side. He heard everything. He had come to ask Squall something but that didn't matter anymore. The only thing on his mind was that Tyja was dead, that he would never get the chance to play with him anymore, hear him talk about his travels anymore or anything.

"Connor..."

His younger son's face was filled with tears of pain, twisted with sorrow. His teeth were bared and he was crying not only from sadness but also with fury.

Squall got up with some trouble from his shaking legs and that seemed to bring Connor out of his thoughts, whatever they were.

"It's... It's all your fault!" he yelled at Squall with a hoarse voice. "Tyja is dead and it's all your fault! Damn you and your stupid SeeDs! Damn you all!!"  
            He spun around and ran away as fast as he could, faster than he ever did. He wanted to run away from it, from him, from them, from this accursed place. He ran out and on the field. He was blind with tears and his breathing was hardened by loud sobs as he was thinking he would never see Tyja again, never.

Balamb was a small island so he couldn't run that far. He made it to the beach on the other side and collapsed, face in the water and sand. He stood on his knees as water washed the tears away, but not the pain. He shut his eyes and withdrew his head backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!!!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Brooootheeeerrr!!"

He collapsed on his back and blacked out as his yell echoed in the distance.

A week later, Tyja's funeral was held. Squall's son was buried in his uniform as SeeDs always were. The weather was cloudy but it was not raining. Sometimes, a small ray of light was even showing up shyly and disappearing right away, realizing it was not proper. The ceremony was over. Once the hole was filled, Connor kneeled on the fresh earth, not caring it would make his black suit dirty. His face twisted with pain once again and he started sobbing again.

"Brother... Tyja..."

He shut his eyes when tears fell on the ground.

"It's all his fault... it's all because of dad!"

Connor remembered that in the past, Tyja used to say he wanted to be just half as good as Squall was. Connor would reply he was twice the man Squall would ever be.

"If he wasn't so damn good, so damn perfect, Tyja would never have sacrificed his life and he would still be here!!"

Rinoa turned to Squall, both standing behind, a bit afar. Squall lowered his head. He was feeling responsible.

"Connor's right," Squall said in a whisper. "Tyja wanted to be more than he could..."

"Squall..." Rinoa trailed off.

She didn't know what else to say to try and comfort him.

Later that day, Rinoa and Squall were seated in the dining room while Connor has kept silent, seated in the living room, on the couch, recalling the last day he spent with his brother.

"Connor, can you come here, please?" Rinoa called. "I... we have something very important to tell you."

The two adults were not sure if he heard until they saw him in the entrance. His face was swollen. Rinoa couldn't help but think that he looked a lot like Squall in this stated. He looked sad, lonely, just like his father was in his younger days.

"Sit down, please."

He obeyed, sitting in front of his parents with his head down.

"We want to tell you something that we kept secret from you for too long," Squall started.

Connor looked up, curious.

"A secret?" he asked with a hoarse voice from too much crying.

Squall and Rinoa looked at each other. They had to do it now that they started it. They couldn't go back.

"You see," Squall started trying to find the right words. "The only thing you and your brother had in common was your mother."

Connor arched an eyebrow, not sure he understood right.

"What do you mean?"

"What he means is that only you has both us for birth parents. Tyja only had me," Rinoa told.

"I am not Tyja's birth father..."

Connor's jaw dropped slowly.

"Then... who was his father?" he asked in an almost inaudible voice.

"It was Seifer," Rinoa answered.

The young man knew the name but never met the guy. After the Ultimecia thing, it was said that he hanged around then went somewhere far away and never came back.

Believing a bit more explanation was in order, they continued.

"After things calmed down twenty years ago, some restoring was needed. As the Commander, now that the war was over, it was my new duty so I got pretty busy. I was spending almost all my time around Garden and I had no time left for your mother."

"You know how it is to be lonely, well think about being lonely for months. On a party night, I drank a bit. I wasn't drunk but my senses were altered and I threw myself at Seifer. We slept together this only night, I remember it all. One night that resulted in Tyja."

"Seifer never recognized the kid as his own," Squall told. "He left to be sure never to have anything to do with us ever again."

"Did... did he know?"

"Tyja? Yes, we told him everything in the past in case his looks would change," Rinoa said. "But thank Hyne he looked like me or he would have been pushed around with questionning and his life would have gotten a lot harder."

"That's why Tyja always worked so hard in Garden. He wanted to be worthy of my name, to become my son for real, I guess..."

"See, Connor? You always thought Squall had something to hide, that he was dirty minded, but I was the one to cheat on him."

Connor kept his head down. He couldn't believe it. He always hoped that he wasn't really Squall's son despite the fact that the mirror was always throwing at him that he was. In the end, it was Tyja who wasn't.

His fists clenched on the table, Connor cried. Tyja lived knowing this, but he never let it get to him or told anyone.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Why now?"

"You already hated me," Squall said. "I didn't want you to hate Rinoa too."

Connor got up, banging his palms on the table, frowning at his parents. 

"What makes me mad is that you never told me! I played with Tyja always and I didn't know the truth!"  
            "Would you have hated him if you'd have known?" Squall asked.

Rinoa was hiding her tears when Connor's face softened.

"No, never... Tyja is and will always be my brother!"

He spun around and ran to his room where he slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed. He didn't cry. He cried too much already. He was trying to imagine how his brother felt, looking at Squall knowing he wasn't his father.

A bit later, Squall came knocking at the door from Connor's room. Connor played deaf so Squall entered. The boy was on his side, facing his father his back. Squall sat on the bed next to him, being careful not to touch him.

"I have something for you," he said.  
            "I don't want anything from you," Connor mumbled still in shock.

"It's not from me, it's from Tyja."

Connor sat up and turned around. Squall was holding Tyja's gunblade, the Flame Saber. He felt a strong wave of emotion overcome him. He was speechless even more when Squall handed it to him.

"Tyja's squad told me he asked them to take this back to you. He wanted you to have it."

Connor took the weapon and recalled the day Tyja picked the Revolver as his weapon. He allowed him to try it out pretty often and then he would say that one day, he would upgrade it to the Lionheart, just like Squall. Now he was gone.

Connor clenched the handle as painful tears rushed to his eyes once more. It would certainly be him who'd miss Tyja the most. They were very close to each other despite the fact that Tyja was often out on missions.

Something totally unexpected happened. Maybe it was by accident, on an impulse or just a strong need for comfort, Connor leant against Squall who hugged him in an attempt to comfort him. Connor grabbed Squall's shoulder and clenched it as he quietly sobbed on the other. Quiet sobs that turned a little louder.

It was the first time Squall ever held Connor like that. The boy resented his father since he was pretty young. He was always a problem child but Squall still loved him a lot. For the moment though, it didn't matter anymore.

"I miss him... so much..." Connor started.

The SeeD Commander had tears in his eyes but he tried not to let them be noticed. He rubbed the back of Connor's head.

"Me too, Connor. We always will, but it's up to us to keep him alive in our hearts."

"I'll never forget..." he trailed off clenching his father's shoulder even harder.

The two broke apart. For a moment, Connor wanted to forget he hated that man next to him.

"Do you hate Rinoa now that you know?"

"No... I know what it means to be left alone but what about you? Did you hate her for it?"

Squall shook his head with a smile.

"I can understand she needed comfort after all that happened so since I wasn't around to give her any, she found some in someone else's arms. She told me the next day, that she regreted."

"Did she promise she'd never do it again?" Connor asked expecting the cliché.

"She didn't have to. I trusted her and I always will."

"How come you still trust her after that?" the boy asked with amazement.

"Because she confessed. She could have kept it for herself, but she chose to tell me. I can still remember the fear in her eyes as she told me everything. She was afraid to lose me, she really loved me so I got over this small obstacle and we're very happy together today."

The young man was amazed at how Squall could forgive this, how they loved each other so much. He read a lot about it but it really wasn't the same as seeing it in their eyes when they were together.

Squall looked at his son.

"You know, I'm famous but it's not because I am that I have no responsibilities. I got everyone in Garden to watch over and since I'm famous, everyone looks up to me so the weight is huge. I'll admit that many girls asked me to sleep with them but I always turned them down. I swear on Tyja's soul I was never unfaithfull to Rinoa."

Connor didn't know why, but he wanted to trust it was true.

"I think I respect you a little... Even though you're famous and all, you never let it get to your head. But I still don't love you!"

"It's already fine," Squall said with a smile. "But of all the people, I want my family to love me instead of respecting me."

"I'll... try..."

He looked at the gunblade and thought that Tyja was holding it as he died. He felt like a part of him remained in the weapon. It was another gift Connor inherited from his mother. As the son of a Sorceress and the strongest fighter in the world, he was extremely sensitive to auras and wave lengths. Part of Tyja was probably in the gunblade if he felt there was.

"I want to use it, I want to go outside."

Before Squall could ask anything, Connor was already gone. He went straight to the beach, swinging the gunblade around in some kind of a strange dance. Curious, Squall and Rinoa had followed him and were hiding out of sight.

"What is he doing?" Rinoa asked in a whisper.

"I think he wants to fill himself with his brother's presence through the gunblade, to become one with it, with his brother."

Connor was indeed trying to feel his brother's presence.

"Brother..."

The next morning, Connor came downstairs earlier than usual, into the kitchen where he found his parents drinking their morning coffee. Seeing him fully dressed up so early in the morning brought some curiosity to their faces. Even more when they noticed the Flame Saber in his hand. He was showing a determined look.

"Mom, dad... I want... I want to leave on a journey."

Rinoa seemed a bit concerned at the sound of that sentence but Squall showed a light smile.

"I want to fulfill Tyja's dream and upgrade his gunblade to the Lionheart. I know I need the proper items for it so I would like to borrow Diablos to be able to mug. I'll have to rely on my instincts and my own hidden abilities to survive."

His parents were speechless. Not only because he suddenly wanted to leave but also because he knew about Diablos' mug ability, showing that maybe he studied at least a little.

"I'll take advantage of this to sort my feelings out."

He looked straight at Squall a challenging way.

"Once I have the Lionheart, I want a duel with you! The strongest fighter in the world versus the son of a Sorceress and the strongest fighter in the world! We'll both have the Lionheart. I want you to promise me so I'll be sure you stay alive. It's a challenge! If you win, it'll mean I'm not as good as I thought so I'll enter SeeD. I'll probably be away for a while so I'll have sometime to practice and establish a strategy since I know your fighting style."

"And if you win?" Squall asked.

"Squall!"

"Then I'll figure I'm the best in the world and never do anything ever again. I'm gonna fight seriously!"

"I don't think it's such a good idea," Rinoa said a bit worried.

Squall could see determination shine in Connor's eyes. Squall got up and walked to Connor.

"Alright. You are free to follow your instincts but if it becomes too hard, don't hesitate to come back."

"I'll only come back when I hold Lionheart in my hands."

Squall showed his hand to Connor and he took it. He felt a transfer of energy from his hand and then he felt something strange in the back of his mind.

"What?"

"I transferred Diablos junctionned to me directly to you so you don't have to learn how to junction."

"Cool. I'll be leaving now."

"Be careful!" Rinoa told as Connor was walking through the door.

"I will!" he assured raising a fist.

He knew he had to leave Balamb island to find the items he needed. He took a ship from Balamb Town and took off.

Time past, days, weeks and Connor was slowly gathering the items he needed to remodel his gunblade into the Lionheart. He was getting stronger with each passing day and he proved himself pretty good at mugging. He only had one item left to find. He had his pulse ammos, his adamantine and three dragon fangs. Only one more and he had the chance when he was attacked by a blue dragon early at night. He killed it, getting his last item.

"Got it!"  
            From where he was, the closest city with a junk shop was Deling. He knew it would take him a while just to get there but he knew Deling never slept. From the cold snowfields of Trabia, the very place where Tyja fell, Connor left for Deling. Hours later, he eagerly disembarked in Dollet and rented a car to drive as fast as he could to Deling. He could have gone to Balamb but there, night was just starting so the shop was closed.

He ran through the city to the junk shop where he proudly showed the gunblade and the required items to the shop owner.

"Wow, I never thought I'd be able to remodel a gunblade into the Lionheart myself. I'll do quick."

"Take your time, I want it perfect!"

"I'll do my best. You can sit over there while I get this ready."

Connor sat down, impatient. An hour later, the shop owner came back with a blue blade gunblade with a small aura surrounding it.

"It's a success! Here!"

Connor took it with trembling hands. He was surprised at how light it was in his hands.

"Tyja, I did it..." he whispered.

"I'll never forget this day."

"Thank you very much!" Connor said handing the money to the man plus a little extra. "It means so much to me, so take it."

"Thank you, young man. It was a pleasure to do business with you."

Connor left the shop with Lionheart in hand. For a few days, he started hoping Squall would win their fight. Everyone always said he was so good, he would feel betrayed if Squall would lose to him. Since he had to fight for a few weeks all by himself, he realized he enjoyed it. He liked his gunblade too. He was now thinking about it as his gunblade instead of his borther's. He was feelling like Tyja really wanted him to have it for himself.

He was heading to the entrance of the city when he suddenly felt pain in his head. It was so sudden he widened his eyes and dropped on his knees. He was moaning, holding his head and he started hallucinating. He was seeing his mother crying, begging Hyne not to take 'him'. She called Squall's name and it ended. Connor got back to his senses. He was panting, scared and worried.

"No... dad can't die!"

He was sure what he saw was granted to him by his powers, showing him a scene of the future.

"I still have time!" he exclaimed getting up with Lionheart in hand.

He headed home.

The door banged against the wall and Connor bursted in the house.

"Dad?" he called.

Rinoa was on the couch so when she heard his voice, she got up and hurried to him.

"Connor!" she exclaimed giving him a tight hug of relief. "I'm so glad to see you're well."

She noticed his concern so she released him to take a better look at his face.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no time, where's dad?"

"Since you left, he spent all his spare time in the Training Center to get 'back in shape'."

"Thanks," Connor said running back outside through the door left opened.

"Connor, tell me what's wrong?" Rinoa called.

Since Connor was already far, he couldn't answer.

He ran straight to Garden and into the Training Center, the only place left opened at night. He could hear monsters growling around but he tried to focus on the sound of a voice. He could hear Squall fighting somewhere so he followed the voice. He came upon Squall fighting a strange colored T-Rexaur. It was a mutant with deadly poisonous teeth. Since it was a new type, its venom was still under experiment so the main effects were unknown.

Connor was certain Squall would fall to that monster so he hurried to him.

"Dad!"

He was by his side before Squall knew it.

"Connor!" he exclaimed overwhelmed with joy.

"It's not the time. I'll help you defeat this thing. Our first battle will not be against each other but as a team!"

"Alright!"

They started fighting. The T-Rexaur was a bit faster than the ones Connor was used to. He made a move forward but the rex managed to bite his arm.

"Connor!" Squall called with fear.

A familiar red light surrounded Connor: a limit break.

"Sword Dance!" Connor exclaimed.

It really looked like a dance, a deadly dance as he slashed the monster. With each perfect strike, he called forth the Lion Heart for the first time and struck around 15 deadly times, leaving the rex no chance for survival. Once it was dead, Connor dropped on his knees, panting and sweating a lot. Squall hurried to him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a scratch."

He tried to get up but everything started spinning in front of him and he collapsed.

"Connor!" Squall exclaimed.

It echoed in Connor's mind but not long enough for him to understand what he said as he blacked out.

Two blurry and confused eyes opened up on an unknown ceiling. Connor has been transferred to Esthar for better treatment but it seemed they were unable to give him an antidote, it didn't work. Rinoa's powers were ineffective as well. Just like Tyja was immune to recovery magic, Connor was immune to Rinoa's powers by birth.

He was hardly conscious and very weak. He smiled at his mother, sat down next to his bed.

"Please, Hyne let him live... Don't take him too..." she cried. "Oh, Squall!"

"Heh... I thought it was dad who would die... that's wh... why I came back so eagerly... I had a vision but I didn't... see it completely. I didn't know it was me who would die..."

Squall was standing on the other side, devastated and about to go crazy.

"Sorry... I won't make it to the duel..."

"Come on, don't worry about that..."

"I really wanted to fight you... the strongest fighter in the world who just happens to be my father.. hey dad... know what? I think I love you..."

He closed his eyes after those words Squall wished to hear for so long. His son's final words.

"No!" he screamed.

"He's not dead yet," Rinoa told in a whisper. "But I don't think it'll take long before he is..."

Connor was floating somewhere between life and death. It was more like his soul or consciousness was drifting.

"Connor... hey, bro!"

The young man recognized that voice and realized he had his brother in front of him, floating as well.

"Tyja!" Connor exclaimed.

He was so happy to see his brother after all this time. His weeks of loneliness helped him not to think about him for a while.

"I'm here to help you back, brother."

"Huh? You don't want me with you?"

"It's not about me, it's about mom and dad. I just died, Connor, you're all they have left. Dad already feels responsible for my death because I was a SeeD. If you die after the wound you got for saving him, he'll never get over it. If he gives up, mom will too. I want to be with my family but not like this, not in sorrow."

Tyja smiled.

"Now that you have the Lionheart, there's a bright future waiting for you with our parents."

"But nothing can cure me, I'm done for."

"If mom can't cure you, you can cure yourself so I want you to go back there, heal that stupid wound and you better live happily for at least the next 60 years!" he commanded with a serious face cut with a smile.

Connor floated closer to his brother and gave him a tight hug.

"I know the truth," he said. "And I don't care one bit! You will always be my brother, I love you!"

"I love you too, Connor. And I love our parents as well, that's why I want you to go back: to take care of them in my place."

"I will."

He started floating away after reluctantly letting go of his brother.

"Connor! I'm sorry for what happened but I don't regret at all. I'm glad I saved my squad. Tell mom and dad I love them both and that it's up to them to take care of my little bro!"

He granted Connor one of his special smiles he always saved only only for him.That smile would make him feel like his brother understood him completely.

Tyja raised a thumb then turned around and vanished.

"Alright then! I have to do this!" Connor said.

He tried to focus himself into healing his own wound, using that special sleeping power inside him that was waking up from time to time. 

His consciousness started emerging from the fog he was in. His awakening was disturbed by cries from Rinoa next to him and Squall yelling at everyone to do something to save his son with despair.

"You're noisy, ya know that?" Connor asked in a low voice from the lack of energy.

Rinoa widened her eyes and threw herself onto Connor. She wrapped her arms around him, crying from relief this time.

"Oh, Hyne! Oh, my Hyne! Thank Hyne! My little boy!!"

"Connor!" Squall exclaimed rushing to him and giving him a big hug as well.

"Heh... Tyja said 'hi'..."

He managed to tell them the incredible thing he just experienced and how Tyja wanted him to watch over them in his place.

"To keep that promise, I'll have to enter SeeD..."

"What?" Rinoa exclaimed with surprise.

"Really?" Squall asked hopefully.

Resting on his pillow, Connor closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'm doing it for me, not for you. Then, when I'm strong enough, I'll ask you for a rematch, dad. That will be soon, before you get too old to be a worthy opponent!"

Squall started laughing.

"Even if I get older, I'll always be strong enough to kick your butt, son!"

"You wish..."

It was time for the rebel to start living again and live up to his name. After all, he was the son of the Great Squall Leonhart, the Sorceress" Knight who saved the world from a deadly world threatening Sorceress...

_The End_

_Carole M._

_Written nov. 5 2003 _

_Typed dec. 20 2003 at 11:20 a.m._

_A/N: I read a fanfic once about Squall having sons. It sounded good but it was never finished, dammit! Compared to many stories I wrote, this one was short but not bad nonetheless._

_For his sons' names. Tyja is from my boyfriend's name in Al Behd (FFX). I just thought it sounded pretty cool. For Connor, it's a bit touchy. In Kingdom Hearts, the guy dubbing Squall's voice is David Boreanaz (is the spelling alright?) The guy playing the vampire Angel. In the Angel series, we learn later (mega spoilers!) that he has a son and his name is? Connor! I thought it was fitting, sorry. Any comments? Good or bad (although I prefer good) you know what to do! Thanks for reading and don't forget to stop on my profile and read my other fanfics! I got about 15!! And I'm not done!_


End file.
